


The Gate-Feeder

by reminiscence



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sestina, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: She is the one who feeds the gates to hell its souls. Some of them deserve it. Others are like her.





	

The blood water laps at the sides  
of the boat, and she goes rowing  
on, deaf to the protests of her  
passenger, and the gate ahead  
with its open doors, to receive  
another soul for its belly.

It was a black hole, its belly.  
Lost souls could not touch any sides  
but wandered lost, not to receive  
any mercy. She's rowing  
away, back to the world ahead  
because that is the role for her.

It is the fate that awaits her.  
The choice to avoid that belly  
she ill-deserves, and so ahead  
she sends others, but there's no sides.  
Others ill-deserved, but rowing  
ahead for the gate to receive.

Her freedom one day she'll receive  
when the gate has its fill of her,  
she can finally stop rowing,  
someone else can fill its belly  
and watch it scrape at its insides  
and the fearful people ahead.

She needs to keep going ahead  
so that she may one day receive  
the freedom after losing sides  
who once a time had stood by her  
but then left her for the belly  
that she brought to the gate, rowing.

That was her price, to keep rowing,  
keep going back, and then ahead  
and to keep filling that belly,  
bring cursed souls for it to receive:  
souls cursed by others, just like her  
and no-one left to take their sides.

Blood and water touch the sides as she's rowing.  
They splatter her and her passenger but she rows ahead  
and takes another soul for the gate to receive into its belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #70 – sestina poetry


End file.
